


gay rats

by amamatsuwu



Category: Arthur (Cartoon), No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: "say those 3 words and you can have me""gay rat wedding"
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	gay rats

shion was reading a book with one of the rats? mices? idk then nezumi came in the room holding a tv

"y r u holding a tv" shion said

then nezumi turned on the tv "look" he said

then there it was gay rat wedding on arthur

"the sjws are at it again shion. we cant let this happen" nezumi shook his head

"but,,,, nezmui" said shion

"wat"

"i liek gay rat wedding"

"u doo?"

"yea"

"k"

then nezumi ran out of the house and then he proposed to shion then they get married and then they fuck 

but then...

nezumi realized

"wait a minute were not owning the libs"

"wat wrong" shion asked

"this nut right"

he the n ran out of the house and screm

"no" he scream

then he got hit by a lib

the lib turn out to be mr ratburn and his husband

"uh oh we made a fucky wucky"

they sayas they burry nezumis body in a greve

nobody knew what happened to him thst dy or who kill him

"feet" nezumi said trapped in his grave but its not a grave its acctually an underground palace

"feet" he saud as he ran happily 

the end


End file.
